Many persons suffer from non-functioning or malfunctioning sphincters which are circular bands of voluntarily or involuntarily controlled muscles which encircle an orifice of the body or body canal or one of the body's hollow organs. This condition can be caused by congenital malformations, trauma to the sphincter nerves or muscles, or disease of the sphincter nerves or muscles.
One of the most troublesome and embarrassing conditions brought about by the lack of proper control of one or more sphincters is the malfunctioning of the urethral sphincter. The urethral sphincter controls the retention of urine in the bladder until the sphincter is relaxed to permit passage of urine from the bladder. As a result of the malfunctioning of the urethral sphincter, uncontrolled drainage of urine from the body can occur. This is embarrassing to the individual and can restrict his activities.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide a substitute for a malfunctioning urethral sphincter and to provide some means for controlling artificial openings that have no natural sphincters. Various types of inflatable devices have been proposed that are insertable into a natural or artificial body passage from outside the body and which can be inflated to obstruct the artificial or natural passage so that seepage does not occur from the passage. Various surgical procedures also have been attempted to repair damaged and diseased sphincters and electric currents have been used in attempts to cause the sphincters to either contract or relax at the proper time. In addition, various control devices have been implanted for use as artificial sphincters.
None of the prior art attempts have been completely successful. Therefore, a need still exists for an improved apparatus and method for reversibly closing body passages.